


A Very Merry Christmas

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, PWP, adoption!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from chapter 53 of A Mother and a Father wherein Belle and Arthur finally consummate their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go for a slightly more realistic style of sex in this one-shot and I have no regrets.

 Belle didn't want to stop. She'd never wanted to touch anyone as much as she wanted to touch Arthur, and now here he was beneath her. He was warm underneath her hands with his eyes full of awe. She pushed his shirt apart, tracing her fingers up and down his chest trying to learn the places that made him squirm. Arthur, apparently, was ticklish in his sides and he flinched a little when she touched him there. Belle giggled with this new discovery, poking him again and delighting in his little flinches before he sat up and grabbed her wrists to stop her, burying his face in her neck and shuddering with the residual effects of her tickles.

After he settled he didn't move, though. He left his face against her neck and began rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he held himself close to her and trailed kisses down her neck.

“Belle,” he breathed her name like a little prayer against the warm skin of her neck.

“If you're going to ask me if I'm sure,” she replied. “Then I am going to punch you.”

She felt him smile but he didn't pull away, instead he kept kissing her as his hands went to the clasp of her bra and started fiddling with it. She gasped and arched into him as he worked. He was tugging at the hooks for longer than she thought was strictly necessary, and his lips stilled on her neck.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he muttered, fumbling with the strap of her bra some more. “I'm fine. I just need a minute.”

Oh God, he couldn't get her bra off. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure how to go about it without wounding his pride. He kept tugging, though.

“Push the straps together,” she finally said, and when he growled in frustration she did reach back to try to help.

It only took her a few seconds to have her bra unhooked, but she didn't remove it. Instead, she left that for him to do himself. He looked a little shamefaced but returned his attentions to her neck and shoulders. He slid her bra down her shoulders until she was able to cast it aside leaving herself topless.

It had been a long time since Belle had been this exposed to another person, but she didn’t feel self-conscious like this for some reason. She just wanted to see more of him. She put her hands on his chest and slipped his shirt down his shoulders. He didn’t seem to notice what she was doing, instead his eyes never left her chest even though his hands hadn’t quite caught up.

“Arthur?” she whispered.

“Hm?”

His eyes snapped up to meet hers guiltily, as though he still was worried she’d reject him even now with both their shirts off in her bed. She ran her hands slowly down his arms, until she held his hands in hers. They sat there for a few moments before she brought one of his hands to her ribcage and guided it up and down her side for a moment before she let him go. His hand continued trailing from the dip of her waist up to skim the side of her breast with the palm of his hand. She moaned a little bit, hoping to encourage him and he seemed to take the encouragement, palming her breast and brushing his thumb across her nipple. She gasped at the sensation and it seemed to make him bolder. He put his other hand on her waist and nipped at her neck.

Belle wasn't quite sure when Arthur started rolling her over onto her back, but when he was hovering over her she couldn't help smiling at the nervous expression on his face as he let his hand skim over her torso before reaching the top of her skirt. He traced his fingers across her belly just above the fabric until she was squirming and biting her lip trying not to giggle out loud for fear of waking Bae. He was grinning evilly now that he'd discovered her weakness, and when he moved his fingers up her side she couldn't stand it anymore and flinched. He recoiled when her elbow connected with his jaw.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, sitting up to check on him. “I'm so sorry!”

“No, no,” he replied in a whisper. “That was my fault.”

“A little bit,” she whispered back. “But I provoked you earlier. Are you sure you're okay?”

“I've had worse,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her again. “Now, where were we?”

She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her then and she eagerly laid back down on the bed to let him continue his slow perusal of her body. He leaned down to kiss her lips before continuing down her neck to her shoulders and then her chest. She let out a hiss when his lips closed around her nipple and she felt more than heard him give a smug little hum. He reached up to palm her other breast and she had her lip between her teeth again but this time wasn't to stop herself from giggling.

He moved his hand slowly down her body again (this time avoiding the ticklish places) to slide underneath her skirt and tights. He slowed his progression as his fingers crept towards her mound and it suddenly occurred to her that maybe she should have waxed before this. She'd not planned on sleeping with him tonight, and the last time she'd been in the position of having sex with a new person that was just starting to be a 'thing.' It had been the furthest thing from her mind until right that moment.

When his fingers reached her vulva and started toying with her curls idly she was on the verge of attempting an explanation before she caught the look of contentment on his face. Apparently he was happy with whatever he'd found there, and before she could ask him what he found so satisfying he slid his first two fingers into her and she forgot all her earlier insecurities in the white hot bliss that shot through her at that.

“God, Belle,” he murmured. “You're so wet.”

She nodded in agreement, moving her own hands down to her waist to try to pull the skirt and tights down to give him more room to touch her. She just wanted him to keep touching her.

He figured out what she wanted after only a little fumbling on her part, and pulled his hand from her long enough to drag her clothes down her hips. It took a little work for her to get her feet out of the tights, but finally she was free and _really_ wishing she'd planned this and not worn a pair of Christmas panties with a red and white candy cane stripe and the words “Do Not Open Until Christmas” embroidered on them. He was staring at them with an amused little grin and she hooked her thumbs through the sides and pulled them off, tossing them as far away as she could get them.

He leaned back down next to her, stroking her hair off her face with his clean fingers before moving his hand to her vulva again and thrusting his fingers back into her. She'd masturbated before, but she'd never really liked the angle she got if she tried to finger herself at the same time. This, though, felt like Heaven as he curled his fingers into her over and over again. It didn't take long before she was panting and whimpering and holding her hands over her mouth because the absolute _last_ thing she needed to happen right now was for Bae to come knocking on her door wondering why she was making such a weird noise.

Arthur was driving her crazy with his thumb circling her clit because it was _so close_ to where she needed him to touch but he kept missing the perfect spot. She was wriggling trying to move his thumb there but he kept moving away without realizing what she was doing. She was going to lose her damn mind if he didn't just find that damn spot!

“Is this okay?” he said after a few minutes of her desperately moving. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” she blurted out automatically. “I just need you a little bit to the left...now down. Oh fuck, right there!”

He smiled in relief as she arched into this new touch. She felt herself rising closer and closer to an orgasm before she _finally_ came with a strangled little whimper and clamped her legs around her hand for fear of him moving it until she had time to come down.

Arthur was still staring at her wide-eyed when she was finally able to focus on him again and relax her legs so he could escape.

“Wow,” he said and sounded so awe-struck she almost laughed. “That looked intense.”

“A little,” she replied, sitting up to kiss him again once his hand wasn't between her legs anymore.

She no longer felt the hungry desperation, just a desire to be closer to him. She wanted him inside her and she wanted it to happen now.

Belle took the lead, pressing her hand against his erection through his pants and boxers and stroking the length of it. She had no idea if he was above average or not, but it felt pretty good so far and anyway what the hell could she possibly be thinking of comparing it to?

He took the hint, shucking off the rest of his clothes faster than she'd have thought possible for a man with a limp but when he was naked and pressed against her hip she wasn't about to question it too hard.

“Arthur,” she gasped his name as he bit her shoulder just enough for her to feel it. “I want you.”

“I want you, too,” he whispered into her ear, and she felt him move slightly against her hip before he suddenly froze. “Shit.”

“What's wrong?”

“I'm so sorry,” he said, glancing down. “I wasn't...I don't actually have any protection.”

“Oh... _oh_!” she exclaimed, rolling over to grab a bag out of the nightstand and thrust the box of condoms at him. “I bought some the other day.”

He was looking between her and the box with a dumbfounded expression on his face and she eventually took pity on him and grabbed it back. She opened it and removed one of the little foil packets and tossed the box back into the drawer and handed him the packet.

“I don't actually know how to do this part,” she admitted. “So I _really_ hope you do.”

“It's been awhile,” he replied, tearing the foil open. “But yeah I think I can manage.”

She smiled and tried not to stare as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and gave himself a few tugs before tearing open the package and sliding on the condom. Belle leaned back as he settled between her legs. He didn't move right away and she watched him for a little while.

“You're thinking about asking if I'm sure,” she said plainly. “Aren't you?”

He just nodded, and she slapped his chest teasingly, earning a small smile. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down closer to her so she could feel him on her thigh. That was all the reassurance he needed, apparently, and he finally – _finally!_ – thrust into her.

She buried her face in his neck to keep from groaning with relief at this new sensation of fullness. Arthur started thrusting into her slowly at first, seeming to savor the feeling himself before he began picking up speed. He was whispering her name into her ear as he thrust harder and faster into her and suddenly he was pressed fully against her and holding her shoulders as he thrust one last time as deep as he could go, finishing with a groan.

She felt a strange little swell of feminine pride at how completely spent he was. Arthur lay limply over her for a moment and she toyed with his hair and pressed little kisses to his forehead until he rolled off and slipped off the condom. He glanced around for a wastebasket before Belle grabbed the one from the side of her bed and held it up for him. He gratefully disposed of the used condom and pulled her into his arms.

Eventually, the cool air in the room chilled both their sweat slick bodies and they had to retreat under the blankets.

“That was amazing,” he whispered into her ear. “You're amazing.”

“I had a really good time, too,” she replied teasingly, tracing little circles across his chest. “I'm so happy.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “I don't want to go back to my room yet.”

“You can stay a little while,” she replied. “We just have to make sure to wake up before Bae.”

Arthur yawned and snuggled closer to her.

“When will he be awake?”

“Probably around six thirty or seven.”

“So I need to be out of here by six,” he replied. “I can do that. If you don't mind me staying, I mean.”

“I'd like that,” she said, rolling over so he could spoon behind her. “Goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

She felt his breathing slow steadily, but she couldn't quite bring herself to sleep just yet. She didn't think he'd even realized he used the term of endearment, and he'd probably never have done it if he hadn't been so tired, but Belle couldn't have been happier in that moment if she'd tried.


End file.
